majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Leesan3077/A small Summer update, and my final comments on the age issue
Hello everyone, this is Leesan3077 here. I hope everyone is doing well and will enjoy the Summer that will be upon us soon. Just giving you guys a quick update. As most Majikoi fans know, Minatosoft has been quiet these past several months, along with anyone translating the games. If anything pops up, I'll let you know. Hopefully they'll start work on A-4 soon. I found some pics in my archive that I'll add as soon as I can, including pics for Stacy's route in A-3. Sorry for not adding them sooner. Full time work doing physical labor tires out a guy LOL XD. Finally, once again, we're back to the infamously stupid topic of age, again. '' A Wikia Contributor has removed the ages from the characters and left this comment in the summary: "Getting rid of Ages. From now on, Only Include the age if it is confirmed with the character data sheet itself. otherwise the age of the character is to be left unknown or undetermined due to the nature of the VNs and the realistic ages they should be..." Sigh *facepalm*. Truthfully, I laughed at this while shaking my head. Someone has a serious case of headcanon to go against Word of God, but whatever. I'm not going to repeat myself, since I did '''two' blogs and left several comments on this stupid issue, explained my reasoning which was sound and followed what Minatosoft said and confirmed in the medias. And don't even get me started on the fact that they only mentioned the data sheet and not the other forms of media, not to mention the 'realistic ages they should be' comment, which in my opinion, is ignorant. But again, I'm not going to argue about this. It's just plain silly, stupid and pointless. So, as of this point, the edits the contributor made will stay as is. And I will thank him for at least leaving an edit summary, despite my disagreement with it. However, the edits he made to Jinchu and Monshiro have been fixed since both of their ages have been confirmed in the VN. Furthermore, if any ages that have been confirmed in any media are removed, than it will be fixed back to the original. If anyone saw a certain ending in Monshiro's After Route, than her age shouldn't even be questioned anymore. Sadly, there are those who judge others by appearance and have their own ideas of 'realistic ages' for the characters, despite what the creators of the series might say.'' It's their series, their characters, their stories, their rules. Even if we have an opinion on something or there's something we don't like in the series, and make no mistake, ''there are flaws in the series; it doesn't change the fact that they made it this way and we have to accept it. We don't have to like it, but we have to accept it. That's just how I feel on the matter. But if there are those who want to argue instead of just enjoying the series, than so be it. I just want to help make this wikia a good one where fans who are into the series or people who want to find out about it have a resource. Not debate and argue over nonsense. For those who understand where I'm coming from, you have my thanks. If there is any info that you find out and can confirm or if there is an issue in the wikia, let me know in my profile or leave a comment in this blog. Clear and respectful please! Take care of yourselves, Majikoi fans. Later for now :). Category:Blog posts